zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 21: The Slit Mouthed Woman
'The Slit Mouthed Woman '''is the 21st chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 1st chapter in the volume 6 manga. Premise ''Miya, a young girl with a penchant for scary story telling dislikes her new teacher and begins to uncover a secret that might just turn the whole class against her... '' Yomi's Introduction After hours in class Yomi talks about the ''Slit Mouthed Woman, an urban legend that caused several children to not want to leave their homes some years back. She smiles and mentions that the slit mouthed woman has reappeared. Summary One warm day in class, Miya tells her classmates the story of the slit mouthed woman. She appears before people and will ask if she is beautiful. If they say yes she will remove her mask to reveal her scary face, and if the person runs away she will catch up to them and kill them; but if the person says she is ugly, she kills them quicker with her hand-held scythe. Miya goes on to mention that when she appeared, students became so scared that for a long while everyone would leave in groups. As her friends and classmates admire the story she finds herself observing a nearby classmate, Endou, causing her friends to begin teasing her, saying that she wants the boys to notice her. She claims that isn't true before she and another friend chat about Endou while washing their hands. He's really popular, and with so many cute girls having crushes on him in class she knows she doesn't stand a chance. The topic shifts to the slit mouthed woman again and the girls wonder if she is still around when suddenly, they see a horrifying sight in the mirror above them. Miya turns to bump into the woman who apologizes and asks if this is class 1 of the sixth grade, and soon someone comes by to introduce the woman as a fill-in while their normal teacher is away on maternity leave. The class is quickly lit abuzz whispering about her, and even Miya finds herself impressed due to her beautiful looks. Akamiya listens as she receives many questions from the class and she is asked if she knows of the slit mouthed woman. She admits that she is easily scared and Miya is shocked when a male classmate tells her that from now on they shouldn't discuss them around her. Akamiya, not realizing the harm in this is happy her male students has been so considerate of her. However, Miya and the other girls are appalled. During break, Miya and her friend observe Akamiya and discuss her behavior, saying she's cutesy and pretty but they accuse her of getting carried away as they watch boys surround her. Miya is disappointed seeing that even Endou appears to like her. With stacks of papers in their hands, the girls make their way down a hall while hoping that Takada-sensei will return soon. But just then Miya bumps into Endou, who sees the papers and offers to lend them a hand. She initially considers his offer, thinking about how kind he is and accepts; but as soon as she sees him speak with Akamiya again as she is completely crushed. After watching them interact she sadly returns to class. To her surprise, her friend suggests they call Akamiya "the slit mouthed woman" due to always wearing a facial mask because of pollen allergies. Miya hesitantly agrees, but soon their nickname begins to spread and turn into nasty rumors. Like that she used to chase young children around until being caught by adults, so she fled to this school. One day Akamiya happens to over hear students discussing her and the rumors. As this is going on, Miya and her friends are busy cleaning after class discussing the rumors and how they are probably fake- but several first years started believing it. Miya, concerned the rumors could be right decides they should check her locker for any proof. Uneasily the girls make their way into the staff room and open her locker to find strong perfume and fashion magazines- with Miya claiming she's nothing more than a self-absorbed woman until suddenly pulling out a red coat and a hand scythe. Frightened, the trio run away from the room to report what they found after returning to the classroom; unaware of Akamiya being nearby. Initially nobody wants to believe the girls, but with the mounting proof against her they can only come to the same conclusion as Miya. While she outwardly appears worried, she mentally realizes her plan has began working as Endou expresses his concern. She is sure he will stop being her friend now, revealing that it was her who had been spreading rumors around school, and that she hid the coat and scythe in her locker to find later with her friends. With Akamiya disliked, Miya feels a lot better now. But she finds herself caught off guard after her class decide they need to do something about this before she can hurt anyone else. She tries to convince them that they really don't need to, but they are worried she could be dangerous as the male classmates try to calm the girls down. They refuse to listen though, convinced the boys are being manipulated and they tell them to stay quiet if they're that worried about what they might do. Soon class resumes and Akamiya has Kouyama begin to read a part in their textbooks. In this time Miya is aware that something is wrong within the atmosphere, but with everyone tense and on guard she seems to be the only one aware of it. As soon as school ends, her friend approaches and suggests they head home, but Miya is stopped by Akamiya, who wishes to speak to her in private. She agrees with no other choice and hesitantly trails behind her. As they chat, the others begin to panic while they observe them nearby and fear for her safety. Akamiya leads Miya into the staff room and opens the door, apologizing for keeping her from heading home. Miya sees the coat and hand scythe and panics, worried Akamiya found out about her prank and planned to speak to her about it. But to her surprise it has nothing to do with it. Akamiya admits that she would like to be friends with Miya, and explains that because of her looks the same thing always happens to her; she struggles to get along with other girls. This causes Miya to ask why she still wants to be a teacher in that case, and she explains that its due to her love of children. Miya is surprised to hear this and realizes that she was completely wrong about their substitute teacher; she isn't flirty and full of herself at all, she's just naturally affectionate and friendly. Akamiya asks that they shake hands and be friends, with Miya agreeing before she takes off. As she makes her way down the hall, Miya realizes that Akamiya isn't a bad person at all; but she is startled when she sees her female classmates walking down the nearby corridor carrying baseball bats and metal pipes. Seeing them make their way towards the prior room she had been in, she tries calling for them from the window but they don't hear her, causing her to start panicking and freeze in place trying to determine what to do. She doesn't want Akamiya to get hurt but knowing how angry everyone would be makes her worried about confessing the truth; especially since Endou would hate her. Unwilling to risk it, she turns a blind eye and runs away. Miya narrates that afterwards she had been approached by the police. Akamiya had been so hurt that she was hospitalized for the injuries and remains there now, while the girls are being counseled for what they did. A month has passed since then and by now only Miya and her male classmates remain. While she isn't used to the quiet atmosphere life has returned to normal. Meanwhile, a few staff at the hospital discuss what happened to poor Akamiya and how she was victimized by the girl students. Even surgery won't be enough to fix the damage done to her face. Just then, a doctor rushes in to inform them that she has gone missing and they all return to find her room empty while apologizing profusely for not keeping a better eye on her like they were told. They find Pretty face scribbled on the walls and express concern at the mess left behind. With another school day over Miya prepares to head home. She observes the approaching bad weather and storm clouds and decides she must hurry up; but suddenly she bumps into a woman wearing a red coat. She is shocked as the woman stands before her with empty eyes and a bandage covered mouth, holding a hand scythe. Some time later, a group of young girls discuss the story of the slit mouthed woman. However they find some amusement in it and share a laugh, only for one of the girls to appear startled. They stop to see a woman matching the description standing nearby, although she is shown to keep distance from them as she asks "Am I beautiful?". Yomi's Epilogue Yomi watches as the slit mouthed woman goes by her. She explains how the present day one had been resurrected through the darkness and hatred in humanity. She then excitedly wonders what kind of monster will be born next and tells everyone to look forward to it. Characters *Miya Maeshima *Natsuko Akamiya *Endou *Unnamed Classmates *Hospital Staff *Young school girls Quotes Trivia *The Girl Under The Bed is referenced in this story, having been a prior story the protagonist told. When they ask someone else they replied hearing it from a manga, referencing the series. *This period is similar to Period 26: Scarecrow Teacher. **Both Protagonist lash out at their female teachers for petty reasons. **Both receive karmic punishment at the end of the story. **Both Protagonist names start with M. Gallery Category:Vol 6 Category:Manga Category:Chapters